1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to sun visors for passenger cars and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current passenger cars and similar vehicles (vans, trucks, etc.) are equipped with a single sun visor on the driver side and another on the passenger side. Each visor is movable and can cover at any one time only the front windshield, or a front side window but not both.
Additional visors are introduced here for enhanced safety and comfort, especially in certain situations when it is desirable to simultaneously and independently cover critical locations of side windows and the front or back windshield.
The advantage here over prior art is the novelty of the design and the simplicity of operation.